Shadow soldier
by XtheawesomeX
Summary: She nearly lost her friend to them, she lost her parents to them, she lost her dignity because of them, but as years pass by, she vows to get cold blooded revenge on these vile creatures also known as titans with the help of her new comrades and admirers.
1. sugar,spice and everything nice

Chapter 1: Sugar, spice and everything nice

Miyazaki, Mikoto was eight years old at the time, a sweet and affectionate girl whom seemed to have a curiosity and admiration for people who were kindhearted. She would do everything in her power to be one of those people. She lived in the Shiganshina district with her family.

Little Mikoto decided that she would go and play in the fields with Armin who was just as sweet as little Mikoto. "Armin!" Mikoto screamed happily while running towards him and tackling him with a hug which caught him off guard. "Mikoto!" Armin cried out in surprise. "Whatcha got there?" She asked sweetly "It's a book on the outside world" Armin replied while he flipped through the pages. "There's so many things in the outside world…if only" Then Armin looked down, "If only the titans weren't such big meanies" Mikoto spoke angrily. "I'll get rid of these meanies Armin, just you wait!" She exclaimed happily.

Today was the day, Mikoto got up out of her bed and let out a small yawn, she rubbed her tired eyes and went downstairs where her mother and father were. "Good morning mommy, good morning daddy" She said happily as she gave them hugs  
but they were busy as usual ,not paying any attention to Mikoto and her miniscule ,chirpy voice.

Mikoto was used to this by now and sat down at the table. "Mommy and daddy never notice me, they wouldn't notice me if a mean titan ate me all up" She whispered sadly as she ate her oatmeal. After breakfast she went outside to meet up with Armin and the others. She skipped down the street and saw Armin in the distance but he seemed to be cornered by three bigger boys. Mikoto clenched her fist in anger and started running towards Armin "Let him go you meanies!" She screamed which caused the bullies to shift their attention to her "Look it's that other brat!" One of them shouted and Mikoto stopped in her tracks. "Leave me best friend alone!" She shouted once again before charging at the biggest boy and tackling him down. "Ahh! Get this brat off of me!" he screamed but Mikoto kept throwing punches and scratches at his face.

After the ordeal Mikoto looked after Armin and made sure he was safe, like brother and sister and despite their differences, they were always stuck together like glue. They casually ran through the town, unaware of the upcoming events.

The townsfolk were out and about, not thinking too much on this day and Mikoto and Armin were playing with other kids until a large shadow overcastted wall Maria.

Armin and Mikoto looked up at the source and saw a giant, skinless hand placed on the top of the wall. Her eyes widened "It's a titan!" She screamed. The townspeople became frantic with panic and fear of the large beast as it broke the wall down with ease. Armin grabbed Mikoto's arm and began fleeing from the scene "Mikoto come on!" Armin pleaded with his shocked friend.

Smaller titans entered the facility and the military police were attacking, homes were destroyed, people were being eaten alive by these massive things.

Armin and Mikoto kept running through the destruction until Mikoto snapped out of her phase, "My parents!" She screamed "Mommy, daddy!" She called out in the frantic air around her.


	2. Oh how she changed

Chapter 2: Oh how she changed

She saw them, her horrified expression on her face said it all, and both her mother and father were in the iron grip of a titan. This foul beast smiled as the two humans squirmed her mother screamed to her daughter, "Mikoto mommy and daddy are sorry for not paying enough attention to you, we love you and we'll miss you" Her mother screamed out and her father looked at her "Mikoto you have to keep on living, to avenge us and get rid of these damn titans for good, don't trust anyone, don't let anyone make you feel worthless and always be vigilant and smart." Those were the very last words she heard before the sickening 'crunch' the blood rained down, covering her face and dampening her brown hair. Her eyes widened in fear and anger but Armin calmed her down as they boarded the boat.

She hadn't said a word since then, people were jammed on boats, and many were traumatized. "Mikoto" Armin called out to her but she just ignored him, while looking back at her now fallen district and home. Tears flowing from her eyes as she blinked them away while she gritted her teeth "I'll slaughter every single titan from the face of the earth!" She bellowed out.

Five years have gone by and Mikoto has enrolled in the military. She was no longer the sweet girl that she was; she was cold, distant and bent on shedding the blood of the titans and the only thing stopping her were the cadets that wanted so desperately to get close to her, especially a young brunette haired boy by the name of Erin Yeager. A tall boy who was brash, headstrong and like a wild fire that couldn't be contained.

Mikoto had grown to admire Erin over time but to establish a friendship was the challenging part ever since Armin and she enrolled in the military and Armin decided to join the scouting regiment.

Mikoto tossed and turned in bed all night, cold sweat running down her back and forehead, sticking to her skin like glue as Mikoto shivered and turned uneasily she began to tear up. "No….NOOOO!" she cried out as she was jolted awake by her piercing scream. She scanned the room and everyone was dead asleep as she breathed heavily she felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Erin's green eyes staring at her in concern "Are you alright Mikoto?" He asked and she nodded "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked again, Mikoto looked down "My mother and father, eaten alive in front of me, at the age of eight years old, no child deserves to see that" She explained before tearing up once again. And Erin hugged her tightly, letting the drops of tears stain his shirt. "It'll be alright I promise" He spoke quietly.

The next day was harsh; the scorching hot weather. Mikoto loved this weather since she had a fiery personality and temper. She was also VERY aggressive.

Mikoto made more friends over time and had developed a little crush on one of her friends, not only did she become more outgoing and aggressive, she also went from an adorable little girl, to the most prettiest and ruthless girl in the academy.

Most of the boys had admired her from afar but were to scared to approach her in fear of her temper and rejection, however there were a few boys that were brave enough to go up to her.

The training intensified throughout the day, sweat trickled down her shirt and her forehead, but that only made her keep going, The white tank top that she wore was completely drenched in sweat which was a sign of hard work and dedication.


	3. All the boys love Mikoto Miyazaki

All the boys love Mikoto Miyazaki

She was walking through the fields, trying to find a willing partner to spar with, but since everyone feared her combat skills no one took the bait, Jean however, was done sparring with his partner who collapsed on the ground due to fatigue.

He saw her walking around trying to find someone worthy enough to put up a fight and he liked that about Mikoto, an aggressive, fiery personality, the exact opposite of Mikasa. Jean was arguing with himself to go and spar against Mikoto but he didn't have much time to think since Mikoto was walking to where he was.

"Hey Jean, do you wanna spar with me? No one else will because they're scared shitless of going against me" She explained. Jean scanned the field with everyone else preoccupied with their business he had no choice but to say yes to her.

"Yeah sure, but I'll have to warn you, just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you" He warned and Mikoto smirked "Good cause that would be a MAJOR mistake on your part" She stated and as soon as she said that she round housed kicked Jean in the face without any warning, causing Jean to stumble back in surprise, Mikoto launched a barrage of kicks and punches.

After five minutes Jean was on the ground out cold and Mikoto walked away, feeling victorious but she didn't show it.

"These titans WILL pay for what they've done and I'll slaughter them all" She spoke icily while walking before bumping into Annie leonhardt who had a very cold stare in her sky blue eyes. Mikoto stared back with the same amount of coldness and dismay in her eyes before she walked off.

During dinnertime Mikoto found herself surrounded with all the boys at the lunch table she sighed in disbelief. "Can you guys go bug Mikasa or something?" She pleaded but to no avail the boys were too love struck with Mikoto's beauty. Mikoto wanted to just enjoy her food in piece but due to the distractions she couldn't and glared at all the boys but then she had an idea "I swear all of you would be titan food in a second, how weak and pathetic could you be? Letting a simple girl distract you from your duties even if some of you are gonna join the military police? But wait I forgot, most of you are COWARDS and are gonna join that military branch just for the sole purpose of an easy life despite the corruption" She spoke loudly which silenced everyone in the mess hall completely. Mikoto took one last gulp of her drink and before she got to stand up someone grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the room and she braced herself for the impact from colliding with the wall. Mikoto smirked and stood up while dusting herself off. "Aww did I strike a nerve? GOOD" She spat evilly and threw a punch at jean whose eyes were red with anger "I'd rather have an easy life than risk being eaten!" Jean shot back before Mikoto's fist collided with his face and as he stumbled back, Mikoto round housed kicked him in the knee before she dragged him up by his golden locks "I HATE guys like you with a passion, always acting cocky and better than everyone else, god forbid your friend dies in combat what will you do THEN? Don't be a selfish little brat for once, I know you have the characteristics of a leader but being a brat wont help you…believe me I know" Mikoto spoke as she punched Jean in the face once more before letting him slump to the ground and began walking off.

All the other boys looked in amazement at the damage she done to Jean. But one boy was touched by her words, a boy that she would meet very soon.

The next day Mikoto woke up and realized that they would try out the 3-D maneuver gear and since she was the first one up she went to the headquarters where the instructors were dead asleep. She lightly knocked on the door and it opened by itself.

She saw one of the instructors lying in a bunk bed and lightly shook him which made him jolt out of his peaceful slumber as he turned to face Mikoto. "Miyazaki there better be a good explanation as for why you're-"Mikoto cut him off by pointing to the clock and the list for today's training. The instructor scratched his head in embarrassment as he looked at Mikoto who glared at him. "Well be ready in about 30 minutes so wake up the other cadets" The instructor ordered and Mikoto saluted and walked out.

The cadets were sleeping peacefully but not for long as Mikoto got buckets of water and dumped them on every sleeping cadet that made them jolt out of bed.

After the whole ordeal the cadets refused to acknowledge Mikoto for half the day until the 3-D maneuver gear training was beginning. They all got in place and cut the nape of the fake cardboard cut outs of the titans.

Mikoto was in the lead as she didn't just cut the nape she cut off the heads of the cardboard titans which shocked everyone. Mikoto was a blur in the forest, having her speed; adrenaline and bloodlust combined made her deadly.

The instructor told how each individual did and once he made his way towards Mikoto it was revealed that she had the highest score and Mikasa came in second.

Everyone whispered among themselves and wondered how she got such a high score.

During lunch, no one dared to mess with her; Armin looked at Mikoto and saw her sitting alone with a smug grin on her face "She's so misunderstood and different from the rest of us. "Because she's like a camellia blossom, a beautiful flowers, without fragrance" Reiner spoke.

Armin took a quick glance at Mikoto "She's my childhood friend I can't let her fall into darkness like this" he spoke up and he made his bold decision to sit next to the lonely girl who glanced at him and smiled at him which took everyone by surprise. "M-Mikoto you did a great job today" Armin exclaimed shyly and Mikoto smiled at him once again "Thanks Armin," She responded and offered some food that she had "No thanks Im not hungry" He replied and she shrugged and wolfed down the entire meal which left Armin in astonishment. "Wait if you were hungry why were you offering me the rest then?" Armin questioned as Mikoto wiped her mouth clean "Because…sacrifice is something Im not afraid to do." Mikoto spoke while Armin looked up at her in anew admiration for this peculiar girl.


	4. The fall of Trost part one

Chapter four: Trost district falls

Mikoto was wondering outside and looking up at the moon "Such a beautiful thing…surrounded by hideous titans" She spoke and sighed "I will slaughter every single titan I see" She spoke and walked to her room.

The bed was cold but she didn't care, she was used to the cold, some people would say she is the very definition of cold, others would say the opposite.

She didn't care for others in a bubbly manner but she did care for people.

The next day Mikoto was walking around with Armin with her maneuver gear "Hey Mikoto why do you have your maneuver gear with you?" Armin asked and she replied "Just in case anything happens" She replied and Armin nodded "You kind of remind me of Eren you know that, but you're just more level headed" Armin commented and Mikoto smiled a little which caused him to widen his eyes "M-Mikoto you s-smiled!" Armin exclaimed and she shrugged "It was more of a grin actually" She exclaimed "Mikoto…how come you never smile anymore?" Armin asked and she stopped in her tracks, the wind blowing her hair around "Those days….those days are over Armin" She replied before she kept walking.

The cadets were on the top of the wall cleaning and Mikoto was sitting all by her self "Man why is she so creepy?" Connie commented and Armin frowned a little "Just give her some time…she's just going through some stuff" Armin said "Okay then…" Connie said.

Mikoto was daydreaming but suddenly she stood up, a very bad feeling in the pit of her gut as she walked over to Armin "Mikoto what's wrong?" Armin asked which caused everyone to stop what they were doing and turn to her "Something's wrong…I feel it" She stated while she got her 3-D maneuver gear out.

Shortly after a bolt of lightning appeared and the gust of wind appeared as which blew Mikoto off the wall but she used her maneuver gear to scale back up the wall only to be face to face with the colossal titan "Eren!" She screamed as she saw him fly towards the titan and followed shortly after.

The titan moved it's arms trying to swat Mikoto off but she stayed on, making deep incisions and she and Eren went for the nape of the neck but a gust of steam blew them away and Mikoto was freefalling towards the opposite side of the wall. "Mikoto!" Eren shouted as he used his maneuver gear and latch onto the wall while he caught Mikoto's unconscious body and scaled back up to the top.

"WHERE'S MIKOTO?!" Connie yelled and Eren pointed to the spot of where he put her but she wasn't there. "Where did she go?" someone asked. More soldiers came and told the cadets to report what happened. Everyone was in a state of panic but Mikoto was walking casually her eyes filled with bloodlust "I won't die by a titan, not like this" She spoke as she readied herself for battle.

She ran into Mikasa who she barely knows but they were both calm about the whole situation "Cadet Ackerman, Cadet Miyazaki we need you both right in the same squad" A commander said. "Wouldn't it be more convenient to split us up in a group due to the scale of this situation?" She asked and the elder solider nodded "Cadet Miyazaki you go to where cadet Arlert is" She nodded and headed off.

The situation looked grim but Mikoto shook off her emotions.


End file.
